Snapped
by 3008
Summary: "You have my respect Midoriya." Thanos places the beaten boy on a log and puts a hand on his head. Izuku looks into Thanos' eyes. "I hope they remember you."


Snapped

Thanos had all six stones in his position now. Stealing the power stone from the last successors body. He picks up the boy's head and looks into his weak, beaten eyes.

"You have my respect Midoriya." He places the beaten boy with a hole the size of the stone in his chest on a log and places a hand on his head. Izuku looks into Thanos' eyes. "I hope they remember you." Izuku panted and his head went limp in his large hand. Izuku stared at the ground for a second before looking back up at him.

"I will be. I will be remembered as the hero who stopped you." He said with a blazing determination. Thanos stared at him before standing up.

"I doubt that." He said as he placed the power stone into the last place on his gauntlet. He surged with power, feeling each stone rush through his body. It was almost too much for him to handle as he screams in pain and of triumph.

"Now Shoto!" a feminine voice shouts as Thanos can barely protect himself. A wall of ice and a stream of fire barrage him from his left. "Mineta, Sero!" He felt his right arm and legs become bound with tape and some sticky balls. His right arm was being pulled from the right side. "Kirishima, Sato!" He falls to his knees as he is attacked from behind. "Toru, blind him, Shoto freeze his legs, Shoji, Koda help Sero, Mina, acid on his arm now, Shinso control him, Uraraka make him wieghtless then get Midoriya, Kyoka, Tokoyami, Ojiro, Iida, help me pull it off. The rest of you stand guard or help Sero." The students did have fight in them after all. He felt his legs freeze, his right arm being pulled away from his body, his left being held and the gauntlet trying to be pried off. He lost control of his movement as he saw a girl in pink and black touch his chest before running to Midoriya and helping him up. He was impressed, the resolve they showed was admirable. But it was not enough.

"It's not working!" Another feminine voice shouted. He felt his skin start to burn. He struggled but one against a classroom was almost unfair with his position. He opened his eyes and saw a young man with purple hair, a white scarf, and a black face mask, staring at him.

"You have lost." He said simply.

"Ne-" He could sense it, his mind was now being probed. He struggled against it, thrashing his head side to side as he resisted the pulling both of his arms felt. The boy fell to his knees but kept his eyes on him.

"I-I can't ho-hold him for t-too l-long!" He shouted, his voice was strained.

"Focus on him, not us!" The leader shouted. The struggling continued as both sides grunted with exertion. He could feel the gauntlet starting to slip out of his control. "We almost have it! Mina! Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!" Another voice shouted back.

"Don't give up now!" A masculine voice shouted. He felt himself start to lose the grip. Then he heard an explosion.

"DIE!" He recognized that voice.

"Kacchan no!" He was hit with an explosion so powerful it knocked him into the building along with knocking the students off of him. He heard another one as he was hit with a knee to the jaw. He was then hit with another explosion, but less powerful. A metallic hand grabbed his head and forced him to look at the owner. Katsuki Bakugo, the boy whose arm he crushed to prove a point to Midoriya. He looked furious, all of the anger driven at him. His metallic left arm held his head as his right palm faced towards his head, glowing a bright white and yellow, ready to blow at a moment's notice.

"I said you'd fucking die for that!" Bakugo snarled with a sadistic pleasure. Thanos looked down. He flexed a finger, and the gauntlet was still on his hand. He slowly raised it as he tried to find the energy to talk.

"You…"

"What was that fuckface?"

"You made them fail." He said as he raised it into his view.

"Wha-NO!"

Snap.

* * *

"What! What the fuck did you do?!" Bakugo shouted. Thanos didn't respond as he looked around before raising his gauntlet and teleporting away, leaving Bakugo's hands to fall to his side. Bakugo staggered backwards before turning around to see Izuku being supported by Uraraka. Behind him was the other students. Izuku looked scared.

"Why?" Was all he asked as Bakugo stared at him. He looked around at the others, all of whom had angry, fearful looks in their eyes.

"What did you just do?" Kirishima asked. The air was still as they all looked at him.

"He… he snapped." Bakugo said as their anger turned to fear. Half of the population was going to be killed. A mass genocide of 3.7 billion people all around the world. They were the last line of defense and, and…

"We failed." Izuku said. The guilt and grief evident on his face. "We failed to save half of the world." He then looked up into Bakugo's eyes with something that the blond has never seen before in him, hatred. "I hope revenge was worth that!" He spat at him.

"Midoriya…" A soft, scared voice said. They all turned to see Shoto holding his hand out in front of him as it fades into dust right before their eyes. Shock appeared on their faces. Shoto looks to Izuku with fear before facing Yaoyorozu. "Momo…" He says. He starts stumbling towards her. She runs to hold him but only hugs dust as he never makes it. She lets out a cry and falls to her knees, hands over her mouth to hide the sobs.

Koda looked down at his legs, watching them fade to dust. "Thank you for being my friends." He says softly to the class before disintegrates.

"No… no, no, no." Kirishima says as he watches Sero fall to dust right in front of him. He falls to his knees before falling to dust himself.

"E-Ejirou." Mina says scared as she runs over to the dust pile, crying.

"Mashirao." Toru says as she becomes dust from thin air. Ojiro hugs her before her uniform lie limp on his body, signifying her death. He drops his arms letting her uniform fly off into the wind. He then forms into dust as he watches her uniform fly away, floating along besides her in the wind.

"Fumikage…" Shoji says grabbing hold of the raven boy's hands, in a brotherly grip "Please tell my parents I love them." The large boy then pulls down his mask revealing a nasty scar running down his cheek to his chin. "My last thoughts…" He never finished his sentence as he floats away into air. The boy stares at the space where his friend was in shock before he feels a thump on his back. Tsuyu fell into him as he legs disintegrate into dust,

"Please no." He begs as he faces her and holds her.

"We might have to cancel our date on Friday." She says with little emotion, but her eyes and expression show otherwise. He held the scared girl in his arms.

"N-no, we'll make it work somehow." He says shakily. She dryly chuckled.

"Never make a girl a promise if you kn-know you can't keep it." She cries as she buries her head into his chest before turning to dust.

"Kyoka." Kaminari says as he sees her looking at him with scared eyes.

"Kam- Denki."

"I guess I'll never get to tell you that I love you." He said with a sad smile. She stares at him in horror as he starts to disintegrate. She watches a tear fall from his eye. "Thank you for being my-" Jiro falls to her knees as she stares at the dust pile where her friend was supposed to be. She falls to her hands, letting out large sobs.

"I never told you that I love you back." She cried loudly.

Bakugo fell to his knees as he watched his classmates, maybe friends, disintegrate around him. Half of them dying in the arms of the people who they cared for. He did this. Shi- Kirishima, Todoroki, Tsuyu, Kaminari, and… He let tears he didn't know he had fall. All died because of him. His arrogance, his need for revenge, his aggression, he failed them. He failed the world. He then let out a cry of anger, despair, grief, and sorrow. He had just killed 3.7 million people.

Izuku watched all of this with tears in his eyes. His classmates, friends, family, all dying before his eyes and he'd failed them. Shoto, Koda, Sero, Kirishima, Hagakure, Ojiro, Shoji, Tsuyu, Kaminari. All dead because he failed to keep the power stone. He then felt a tingling in his legs. He staggered as he fell onto Uraraka.

"D-Deku?"

"Uraraka, I don't feel so good." He said scared. She gasped and held onto him tighter. "I don't want to go. Please I don't want to go." She laid him down onto the ground as he watched his legs crumble to dust. He looked up into her teary, scared eyes. Even now she looked beautiful to him. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it. "I'm sorry." Was all that he needed to say. Sorry for not being smart enough to fix this, sorry for not saying goodbye to his mother, sorry for not telling her sooner, and sorry failing the world. "I'm sorry." He said as he felt himself float away into the wind.

"De-Izuku? Please don't go! No, no, no, please don't go!" With tear pouring out of her eyes she held his hand with both of hers until he was nothing but dust. She stared at the spot he was, crying. She then screamed up to the sky. "IZUKU!"

* * *

**AN: **Just watched Avengers: Endgame and thought up this idea. Sorry for no Mercury chapter this week but I promise their will be one next week. Please let me know what you think and if i should make this a full story. That is all. Peace. -3008


End file.
